westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily
Emily Grace is a main character in the second season of Westworld. She was first seen in the episode "Reunion", as a child played by Adison LaPenna and as an adult in the episode "Virtu e Fortuna" played by Katja Herbers. She is the daughter of William and Juliet; William believes she blames him for her mother's death.MiB, in the teaser of "The Riddle of the Sphinx" Biography Season One "Trace Decay" Emily is mentioned by her father, William, in a conversation with Teddy Flood, where he reveals that after his wife died, which he suspects was suicide, Emily blamed him for it. Season Two "Reunion" Emily is at her grandfather's retirement party with her mother and father. She approached Dolores, who has been taken out of the park to play the piano at the event. Emily tells her that she is pretty. Dolores smiles and asks her name, Juliet calls Emily over to her away from the host Dolores, who turns back to the piano. "Virtù e Fortuna" Emily is a guest in The Raj, we see her reading a journal and being approached by Nicholas, another guest. They flirt, but she wants to be sure she does not have sex with a host, after a brief argument with Nicholas she shoots him to check if he is a host. The bullet only stings him and the two have sex. Later the two go hunting for bengal tigers, on their return to camp the couple discover two other guests who have been killed. Nicholas has trouble believing there's actual danger and is shot dead by Ganju, a host, who says "these violent delights have violent ends", before shooting him. Grace managed to shoot Ganju and starts to run towards the edge of The Raj. A bengal tiger threatens her, and the follows as she runs and both leave the park. She runs until she is trapped on a cliff, she manages to shoot the tiger as it charges her but both fall off the cliff and into the water. She wakes on the shore of Westworld. As she starts to drags herself out, she is approached by members of Ghost Nation, one of whom is wielding his scalping knife. "The Riddle of the Sphinx" She is taken hostage by the Ghost Nation to a camp where only the humans are kept alive and is placed next to Ashley Stubbs. He tells her about the protocol for guest evacuation, but she tells him that she's not looking to get out of the park. Later that night she breaks free of her bound hands, grabs a lit torch, hits a Ghost Nation member, and then runs away. In the ending scene of the episode, the Man in Black sees a woman approaching him on horseback, but her face can't quite be made out. As she gets closer, it turns out to be Emily, and she says to him, "Hi, Dad." This is the first time in the show that she has been shown to be Emily. "Phase Space" Initially, the Man in Black suspects Emily to be a host and part of Ford's challenge, but she soon reveals herself to be real by saving him and his group from a trap. Emily and the Man in Black catch up overnight and review their troubled family history, particularly Juliet's death. Emily challenges her father to redeem himself and leave the park with her, to which he seems to agree. However, when she wakes the next day, he is gone. "Kiksuya" At the end of the episode, she approaches the Ghost Nation camp where Akecheta had been keeping the Man in Black. She claims her father, revealing to Ake that she means to prolong his suffering. "Vanishing Point" Emily takes her father away from the Ghost Nation camp and begins to patch up some of his wounds. While the two wait for a rescue team to arrive, they begin to reminisce on the past, which leads to them remembering the night her mother commited suicide. When Emily continues to prod him about the events of that night, William becomes aggressive, once again accusing Emily of being a host made by Ford to trick him. The rescue team arrives and Emily warns them that her father has suffered a psychotic break. As one of the soldier approaches him, William steals his gun and shoots all of them, save Emily, who begs her father to believe her. As she reaches for his file to prove that she is real, William shoots her, killing her. William attempts to cut open her arm to extract host information while arrogantly bragging to an absent Ford that he saw through everything, but notices the file chip and realizes he murdered his own daughter. This leads him to contemplate suicide, only to back down from doing so in the end. "The Passenger" Dolores tells the Man in Black that she saw Emily's body and harshly condemns him for killing his own daughter. Emily's body is later collected by the recovery team to be returned to the mainland. Many years later, an actual host replica of Emily, controlled by the Forge, was hard at work in what remained of the park testing a host-version of William for fidelity, essentially fulfilling Emily's vow to torture him by placing him in the same personal hell as her grandfather. Personality * Emily Grace reacts quickly to changing circumstances, and doesn't appear to be prone to panic. * She seems to care sufficiently about the stories in the parks to learn the languages of non-english speaking hosts. This fascination with the stories she shares with her father, who has not learned the languages and considers the stories to be clues to a deeper game or puzzle, rather than being of cultural interest, as Emily does. Relationships William William, also known as the Man in Black, is Emily's father; he believes she hates him because she blames him for her mother's death. It's not known what their relationship was like before the death of her mother. This relationship is revealed in the Season Two episode, "The Riddle of the Sphinx". Juliet Emily's mother. The MiB believes she resents him for causing her mother's death. Dolores Emily interacted with Dolores very briefly, during her grandfather's retirement party, where she called the Host "beautiful". Nicholas Nicholas was Emily's lover in the Raj, though it's not clearly known for how long. It seemed that Nicholas might have had even feelings to her, since he embraced her during their hun. It's not known if she felt anything towards him. His death shocked her, though she hasn't shown much emotion about him since. Notes/Trivia * Prior to the reveal of her identity at the end of "The Riddle of the Sphinx," the character was simply referred to as "Grace" in the credits and all promotional materials, and described as a "seasoned guest". * To prepare for the role, Herbers took a train ride across the United States, partly inspired by Westworld guests riding a train into the park and also getting a chance to see the country before portraying her character. After learning whom she would be playing, she also analyzed Ed Harris's performance, identifying mannerisms that Emily would likely have picked up, including how she pronounces certain words and how she holds her gun.Harper's Bazaar interview with Katja Herbers :* Herbers claims that Emily's real name is Emily Grace, going by the second name whenever she visits the park: however, this has yet to be stated in an episode. Appearances *Season One **"Trace Decay" (mentioned only) *Season Two **"Reunion" (first appearances) **"Virtù e Fortuna" **"The Riddle of the Sphinx" **"Phase Space" **"Kiksuya" **"Vanishing Point" **"The Passenger" Gallery This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images of ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images of Emily format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true References de:Emily es:Emily fr:Emily ru:Эмили Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Human Category:Guests Category:Deceased